Dino Andrade
| birth_place = San Bernardino, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | other_names = | known_for = | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1995–present | spouse = | website = }} Dino Andrade (born September 16, 1963) is an American veteran voice actor in video games and animated projects. He manages dual careers as both a voice actor and the Creator/Owner Operator of the geek dating/community website SoulGeek.com. Early life Andrade was born on September 16, 1963 at Norton Air Force Base Hospital, in San Bernardino, California, to Hispanic parents. He is the first-born son of José Roberto Andrade and Gloria Esther (Mendez) Andrade. His father was serving in the United States Air Force at the time of Dino’s birth. The family immediately relocated to McGuire Air Force Base in New Jersey where Dino spent the first five years of his life before his father left the armed services and the family returned to California. Andrade has one sister, Sabrina, born, six years later to the day, on September 16, 1969. Dino admits that his love of all things science fiction, horror, and fantasy is lifelong and in his blood. He has even been quoted saying, "I was that guy in acting class that, while everyone was reading Mamet and O'Neill, I was reading Batman comics", thus attributing his love of animation and graphic storytelling to making his career in voice acting the natural choice for him. Career Andrade started as an actor on stage and doing comedy improv, having been trained at the Groundlings by actors Mindy Sterling & Julia Sweeney. His official start in Voice Over came when he drove a friend and fellow actor to an audition to do some background looping on the 1985 feature film Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - starring then unknowns Sarah Jessica Parker and Helen Hunt. He was asked if he would like to audition as well and was hired for the film. From this endeavor, he was recommended to director Steve Miner who was doing post-production on the horror/comedy House, starring William Katt, George Wendt and Richard Moll. Though not credited in the final release of the film, Andrade was hired to do the creature sounds of the demons that kidnap a child William Katt’s character has to rescue. He continued in voice acting and acting in general until the early 1990s when he left acting to pursue independent filmmaking. Around 2002, Andrade returned to acting with a focus on voice acting training. He has been in voice acting ever since. Filmography Voice roles Video games * World of Warcraft - Gnomes, Mekkatorque * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade - Gnomes * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King - Gnomes, Death Knight Gnomes, Mekkatorque, Mimiron, Wilfred Fizzlebang, Krick, Professor Putricide * World of Warcraft: Cataclysm - Gnomes, Death Knight Gnomes, Mekkatorque, Fungalmancer Glop, Ensign Ebert, Twilight Servant * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria - Amber-Shaper Un'sok, Xaril the Poisoned Mind * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Kenshin Uesugi * Brütal Legend (2009) - The Reaper & Hairbangers * Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - The Scarecrow and various inmates * Nerf N-Strike Elite (2009) - The Patrolbots * Tales of Vesperia Xbox 360 (2008) - Ragou * Guitar Hero: On Tour (2008) * Call of Duty: Roads to Victory PSP (2007) * Pocket God Fishmas Special (2010) - Klik * Batman: Arkham Underworld IOS (2016) - The Scarecrow Anime * Saint Tail (2001) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2002) * Wolf's Rain (2004) * Hellsing Ultimate - Wild Geese (Ep. 3, 6), British Officers (Ep. 5), Helicopter Pilot (Ep. 8) Animation * Revisioned: Tomb Raider Animated Series - (2007) - Ep. "Revenge of the Aztec Mummy" - Rodrigo, Moctezuma * Martin (2007) - Martin - pilot show * Oishi High School Battle (2012) - Floating Butthole, Jerry, One Eyed Racist Squirrel * PvP: The Series (2007) - Skull the Troll * Ring Force Five (2008) - Morae - pilot show * A Martian Christmas (2008) - Zork, Dwight * The Five Senses (2011) - The Old Dude, The Bus Dude * A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - Manuel Hogfish * Prince of Atlantis (2012) - Officer Sanchez/Chico * Sofia the First (2015) - Flinch * Shimmer and Shine (2015) - Male Elf (Ep. "Santa's Little Genies") * New Looney Tunes (2015–present) - Speedy Gonzales * Kamlu (in production) - Mangli * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2018–present) - Enormous Coalhttps://twitter.com/Chevistian1/status/1037157969841082368 Other voice-overs * Doing Life (1986) - Various inmates * House (1986) - Voice of the Little Critters * Great Family Getaways: Orlando (2008) - Narrator * $h*! My Dad Says (2010) - Voice of Shatner at age 17 * 2009: A True Story (2008) - Mayor of Los Angeles, Chief Network Executive * Kevin Costner's The Explorer's Guild (2008) - Father Russeau (series villain) Live-action * The Trials of Rosie O'Neill (1990) - Actor * Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling (1985) - Sketch comedian * Girls Just Want to Have Fun (1985) * Knights of the City (1986) * Fast & Furious (2009) - Scratch Production credits * Bob's Video (1999) - writer, director, and co-executive producer, actor(uncredited) * Pumpkin Man (1998) - writer Personal life Andrade was married to voice actress Mary Kay Bergman until her struggle with bipolar disorder and generalized anxiety disorder led to her suicide. Andrade has become active in raising mental health awareness and plans to launch the Mary Kay Bergman Project, a mental health outreach program for artists and entertainers. Andrade has an interest in science fiction, horror, fantasy and animation. He was inspired to create SoulGeek.com - a geek dating and community website. The site was launched in July 2007. Andrade has a passion for symphonic film scores and is an avid baseball fan, supporting the Los Angeles Dodgers. References ; Interviews *Dino Andrade quoted in CNN: Geeks Find Love *Dino Andrade Shogun Gamer Interview *Dino Andrade World Of Warcraft Death Knight Gnome Interview *Dino Andrade SoulGeek Interview *Dino Andrade Arkham Asylum Interview *Dino Andrade Giant FIRE Breathing Robot Interview *Dino Andrade Nerdfire SoulGeek Interview *Dino Andrade Lost Levels Interview *Dino Andrade TechJives Interview with Chris Pope External links * * Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:Hispanic and Latino American male actors Category:Actors from San Bernardino, California Category:American male actors of Mexican descent